


in the closet, close to you

by Lovelywik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post S7, Romance, i never know if i have enough tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: Shiro's been hard at work, Keith comes by to take him on a well-deserved break.





	in the closet, close to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/gifts).



> uhhh this was supposed to be a quick fic of a closet makeout session but i ended up adding some vague plot??? thanks brain. 
> 
> for zan bc i ended up writing this bc of her tweet about there needing to be more making out in closet fics and i was like, hell yeah
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr [@lancemclaen](http://lancemclaen.tumblr.com).

Iverson looks at Shiro, face set in a grumpy disappointed frown.

“You better be doing work Captain,” he says.

 _Doing Work? More like doing Keith_ , Shiro thinks and immediately tries to wipe the thought away. He coughs, and says, “Of course. I’m working on integrating the data from The Castle into Atlas’s database.”

“Mhmm,” Iverson looks at him like he knows he’s up to something, which he is most definitely _not_ , but Iverson seems satisfied with Shiro’s response and nods. He turns back to focus on the screen in front of him rather than at Shiro who had been minding his own business and doing work.

Shiro promptly lowers the brightness of his monitor.

Not that he was _going_ to do anything inappropriate or was _currently_ doing something inappropriate, but he just felt like the only way to control the situation was by changing this small thing.

Why did Iverson have to check in on him like that, _God_.

Technically, Shiro was now a higher rank than Iverson and he was the one in charge as Captain, but Iverson still has some lingering authority over him due to experience and age that Shiro can’t seem to shake off. And he’s not gonna lie, Iverson's little reminders did help him to focus when he got distracted, and at least he wasn’t like Slav. _Thank God_ he wasn’t like Slav.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and continues his work, typing away at the computer. Analyzing the crystal Coran had used to power the Atlas was what he had been assigned to do. It was a strange and powerful object and it didn’t exactly contain data for the Castle in the typical sense. Pidge and Matt and Hunk, as well as a few other cadets, had played around with the crystal's frequency somehow, which had led them to realize the data was still in there just in its own weird language. Shiro was mostly reviewing what they had found and adding his own notes to the documents Matt and Sam had forwarded to him.

It’s a pretty boring assignment actually, he kind of wishes he was testing the updated MFE flight units rather than this, but he could do that another day. This was important, Sam wanted his input in two days time because it would help the team with the logistics in how to accommodate the data with Atlas’ system, and he was only a quarter through it.

There’s a soft whoosh as the door to the office opens, and then there’s a soft knock that gets Shiro to turn and look. Leaning against the door is Keith, the bandage that had once wrapped around his head and hair was gone, instead replaced with a big band-aid hidden behind his thick bangs.

“Hiya, Captain,” Keith smiles.

“Keith,” Shiro says, “What are you going here?”

“I’m here to take you on a break,” Keith looks around the room. “You’ve been here for hours.”

Shiro can practically feel Iverson’s judging gaze trained on his back. But yeah he totally agrees with Keith that he needs a break. Though, his mouth thinks otherwise.

“This is important,” he finds himself saying, “It will help us to learn more about Atlas’ capabilities.”

Keith gives him a look. “Shiro.”

Shiro looks back, berating himself in his head for putting work ahead of quality time with Keith. They continue to look at one another, their stares quickly becoming an unspoken contest. Before a minute passes, his stomach rumbles loudly, and he laughs, breaking eye contact. Shiro stands up from his desk, stretches and then shrugs, “It can wait.”

Keith’s frown rounds into a small smile. Shiro pulls out his phone and puts on an hour-long timer and continues to ignore Iverson’s heavy gaze upon his back, walking up to meet Keith by the door. “What did you have in mind?”

The metal doors swoosh shut behind them as they begin to walk down the halls.

“I thought we could have a snack,” Keith says and Shiro sucks in a breath at the suggestion. He can totally eat lat— “but with the sound of your stomach, I think we should get some actual food in your stomach.”

Shiro’s stomach celebrates by growling yet again, and he sheepishly laughs. “You came at a good time.”

They walk side by side, Keith’s gloved fingers brushing against his hand with each step. They’re technically at work, so they should be professional. But Shiro is now on break, and Keith personally came to bring him on break, so he reaches out ever so slightly and wraps his pinky with Keith's.

Keith glances up at him and smiles, and it melts his insides just a little bit. And so they walk pinky in pinky down the hall toward the cafeteria.

“I hope you’re craving meatloaf because that’s all the cafeteria has right now.”

Shiro wrinkles his nose but accepts that anyway. “Well, I’m sure it will be better than space goo.”

Keith hums at that, almost contemplative, “Debatable.”

He raises a brow at that.

“Hunk engineered some pretty tasty food goo,” Keith shrugs, “The chefs the Garrison hired need to learn a thing or two from him.”

“I’ll pass that onto Iverson,” Shiro says, though he’s not sure Iverson has authority over the cooks here at the Garrison.

The cafeteria is relatively empty, it’s not exactly lunch and not exactly dinner time. There are a couple of groups of cadets and civilians who managed to get rescued sitting by each corner, most of whom wave and smile at the two as they enter. The leader of Voltron and the captain of the Atlas were fairly popular, but they were thankful that everyone was minding their own business instead of opting to ask for pictures or ask questions about the next mission.

They both grab a tray, the cook serving them gives Shiro a wink and places an extra piece of meat and extra gravy on his plate. 

“Let’s sit outside,” Keith says, “It’ll be good to get you some fresh air.”

Outside there is a slight breeze, keeping the area cool under the hot desert sun. The patio is mostly under the shade of the taller buildings around them and sit by the picnic table furthest from the groups of people, and sit across from one another.

Shiro takes a bite of the meatloaf and hums happily, it’s not as bad as he thought it would be, but it could also be his starving stomach being okay with whatever he fed himself.

“How are things with the Crystal?” Keith asks, shoving a slice of the meatloaf into his mouth.

Shiro swallows before answering. “Okay mostly, it’s got a _lot_ of information to take in and analyze.”

“Makes sense. That’s why you’re taking overtime to get it done, right?”

“Yeah, and hopefully I can finish it within the next two days.”

Keith nods at that, feet nudging one another playfully beneath the table as they finish off their meals in companionable silence,

“Don’t stress yourself too much,” Keith wipes his mouth with a napkin.

“Thanks, Keith, I’ll try."

“If you need to de-stress, I’m here to help.”

Shiro’s heart skips a beat, heart suddenly feeling full, and not from heartburn. “I know,” he says softly.

They talk longer, Shiro asking Keith about his day. Keith tells him about how everyone on Team Voltron is doing in terms of recovery. Tells him about Acxa visiting him and his mother. Shiro tells him the amazing new things they’re learning about Atlas, how it feels like to work with Veronica, Iverson and the MFE pilots.

And before they know it, half an hour has gone by.

“I should get back,” Shiro says. But he thinks about all the work he needs to get done really doesn’t want to go back just yet. 

Keith squeezes his hand, and smiles at him and just _knows_. “Not yet, come with me.”

And so they clean up their stuff and head back inside. Shiro follows Keith as he leads them down the hall in the opposite direction of the office. His mind begins to wander excitedly, and he mentally tells himself to shut up. The halls here are empty, but it’s loud due to the classrooms still being used by various groups. Keith stops before the next corner in front of a door labeled _utility closet_ , looking both ways before he slips the door aside and drags Shiro inside with him.

The lights flicker on and Keith locks the door, gently pushing Shiro against a cabinet.

“Stop thinking about work, you’re on a well-deserved break,” Keith scolds, squeezing Shiro’s hand before he leans in to kiss him.

“Okay,” Shiro hums into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and purrs happily.

The kiss starts out gentle and soft like feathers falling from above, but Keith quickly changes the pace, biting at Shiro’s lower lip before tilting his head and licking into his mouth. Shiro kisses back with the same amount of force but his breath is cut short as Keith nudges Shiro’s legs apart to press himself closer, and Shiro groans loudly into the kiss.

Keith’s hands begin to wander from Shiro's neck, sliding down his chest, unbuttoning the jacket and slipping under to grope at his chest.

“Keith,” Shiro breathes against his lips, barely above a whisper. He slides his hands from Keith’s hips down to his ass, squeezing before be pulls him up closer, kissing him harder. Keith wraps a leg around Shiro, arms sliding up and around his broad shoulders to pull in closer.

They grind slowly against each other as they kiss, tongues pressing hard against one another, lips wet, breathing uneven. Shiro's heart has melts once again, forming back together, blossoming into something uncontainable within his chest. He kisses Keith harder, desperately, pulling him up close, trying to give him everything his heart had to offer.

Shiro's phone vibrates in his pocket against Keith’s hardness, who gives a soft gasp. The chime of the alarm goes off, a reminder that he still has a few more hours of work to do. They ignore it for a moment, the phone continuing to chime and vibrate as their heated kiss slows down. Keith tugs at Shiro’s lower lip once more before finally pulling away and lowering his leg from Shiro’s hip. They’re both breathless, faces flushed and red, smiling brightly at one another.

Shiro pulls his phone out and silences the alarm, but doesn’t let go of Keith, content to just stay in his arms for just a little while longer.

“We probably have another… fifteen minutes before Iverson starts to question anything,” Keith says, readjusting the collar of Shiro’s shirt.

Shiro laughs, “He probably started questioning when you came to take me on a break.”

“True,” Keith nods, then his movements stop as he bites his lip in thought. Shiro can’t help but stare at the way Keith bites at his swollen lips. _Hell_ , he looks so good like this.

Shiro kisses the edge of his mouth, pulling Keith in closer once again. “What are you thinking about?”

“Blowing you.”

“ _Keith_ ,” he chokes. Then he moans as Keith kisses him once again.

Keith’s thumbs slip beneath Shiro’s pants and he licks his lips. “You’re the Captain aren’t you? Iverson can wait, can’t he _sir_?”

With that, Shiro kisses Keith hot and quick before Keith pulls away and kisses down Shiro’s jaw, down his neck, on his collarbone, going down down down _down_.

* * *

 

When they exit the closet, Keith’s hair is birds nest of a mess, and he seems just fine leaving it that way. Shiro’s uniform is ever so slightly disheveled, one of the collars of his jacket angling upward, barely covering the purpling spots that littered his neck. Keith doesn’t walk him back, but he does give him a _good luck with work_ peck on the cheek before heading off.

And when Shiro walks back into the office, Iverson and the rest of the crew avoid eye contact with him, which is just fine. His heart is full, and he’s feeling better than ever.

He sits back at his desk and cracks his fingers. His break is over, and it's time to get back to work.


End file.
